In practice, there are various techniques for the reproduction of images. At present, these techniques are also computer-assisted, for which purpose specific programs are designed to enable a true and exact reproduction of the desired image for implementation on a previously selected flat support at the desired size.
As is known, any figure presented on any graphic medium comprises a number of adjacent points of different colors which, when observed from a certain distance, reproduce the image being represented. When these images are reproduced digitally, each point is called a pixel.
Taking into account these considerations, the objective pursued by this invention has been that of composing an image that is a true reproduction of whatsoever other image through the appropriate ordering of a set of small individual parts of an appropriate material (for example, glass, ceramic, plastic, etc., with a preference for glass), each of which will constitute the equivalent of one pixel in the final reproduction, where said parts or pixels are adhered to a predetermined flat support for the formation on said support of a mosaic that reproduces the initially selected image. This mosaic could be used as a decorative element on a mural, ceiling or floor, constituting a resistant and highly durable element, depending on the material used.
The existence of an apparatus and method for the creation of an image mounted on the basis of glass beads is known through patent document U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,577, where a number of beads of different colors are used and each bead comprises a small perfectly spherical ball of glass. The colored beads are selected in accordance with a predetermined sequence for their ordered feeding on to a flat support that is also made of glass, so that once the composition of the image has been completed, the unit formed by the glass beads and the glass support must be subjected to heating to reach the temperature at which glass melts so that the beads are melted directly onto the support to ensure their fixing to the latter. Although the method and device proposed by this document provide a reproduction that evidently corresponds to the originally selected image, it is also true that the image is imperfect given the fact that the spherical shape of the beads does not completely fill the spaces between the beads unless the unit is subsequently subjected to very high temperatures so that, by completely melting the glass, said empty spaces are filled. The device proposed is designed, according to the first implementation, on the basis of a number of pipes for the storage of the colored glass beads, from where they are sent to a common head that deposits them successively on the glass support.
As mentioned previously, a method and device of the type described in the aforementioned patent document are complex and costly to put into practice, and the result obtained shows the observer the imperfections inherent to the spherical form adopted by the glass beads. In addition, it requires the application of very complex fixing methods during the development of the process in order to prevent the spherical beads from rolling and losing their position.
Therefore, one object of this invention consists of the development of a method by which it is possible to reproduce an image on a certain support in such a way that said reproduction corresponds correctly to the original and is also exempt from imperfections of the above-mentioned type.
Another object of this invention consists of the provision of a device for the implementation of the method.
These objects have been completely fulfilled through the method and device described below in greater detail and whose main characteristics constitute the characterizing parts of claims 1 and 8 below, respectively.
In accordance with the invention, the process that is to be described enables the creation of large mosaics with the use of very small individual pieces (or pixels) that create an exact reproduction of the image obtained, for example, from whatsoever photograph that has been previously subjected to a modification process to adapt its colors to those that are to be used.
The process can be carried out with any of the above-mentioned materials, although some are more appropriate than others due to their quality, durability and resistance to atmospheric agents, where, accordingly, glass-based material is particularly preferred as it meets the most appropriate conditions and this shall be the material referred to in the following description, albeit merely for the purposes of explanation and not limiting thereto under any circumstances, since, as already mentioned, the process can be carried out in exactly the same way with any other material that can be shaped into small parts with the appropriate color and shape.
As expected, to compose the selected image, there must be a sufficient number of small glass parts of each of the selected colors. The configuration selected for one of the individual parts or pixels is the public format or, at least, a form such that one of the faces has the shape of a square. In this way, the use of space is optimized and the separations between the parts are eliminated substantially.
The choice of the cubic configuration has a certain effect on certain mechanisms involved in the process, since it is not the same to handle the part regardless of its position (as occurs in the case of the cubic parts) than having to place it in a certain position beforehand, which would involve the need for additional devices for positioning the part.
In addition, the use of cubic pixels or parts makes it possible to fill more space with color, whereas, with circular designs or other similar shapes, the successive joints between one and the other leave spaces that can be seen, depending on the distance. Consequently, the cubic shape is unquestionably the most appropriate for obtaining a greater sensation of continuity in the image reproduced. Therefore, the following description assumes that the parts used in the method and the device corresponding to this invention are cubic in shape; however, it must be pointed out that the indications of the process could also be valid for other shapes and, of course, for parts of other sizes, as long as they are all the same, assuming that the purpose is to use the smallest size possible since the smaller pixels, the higher the definition of the image or the smaller it will be.
However, for the sake of explanation, practical limitations recommend paying attention to certain size-related considerations. Let us suppose, therefore, that the aim is to reproduce a photograph comprising 41,400 pixels distributed in 180 columns by 230 rows.
At its original size (without enlargement or reduction), the image, seen on the monitor of a normal computer, which uses dots of an approximate size of 3/10 of a millimeter, will occupy a space with an approximate width of 6 cm and an approximate height of 7 cm.
If, in the process proposed by the invention, parts with a side of 5 mm are used for the reproduction of the image, the final result would be an image with a width of 90 cm and a height of 115 cm. However, although the definition (number of pixels) is the same as the original image, to have the same optical sensation offered by the computer monitor, it would have to be observed from a distance that is 16 times greater.
Therefore, it is a question of using parts that are as small as possible (it could even be possible to work with parts measuring 1 mm) unless the final product is to be used for a large mural which necessarily has to be observed from a large distance, in which case, the use of 1 cm parts or greater could even be more appropriate and cheaper.
The size of the parts conditions that of many of the elements that make up the mechanisms in the device for the implementation of the process. Some of said elements may be adjustable and others must be built with different dimensions, depending on the size of the parts that are to be processed.
Consequently, for the processes that are reproduced, the basis has been the case of cubic parts with sides measuring 5 mm, as this is a dimension which, in principle, is considered appropriate for the purposes of the invention.
In addition, it is also necessary to establish certain considerations with regard to the colors of the parts or pixels that are to be used in the method of the invention. Accordingly, when an image is reproduced on a computer by any commercial image-processing software, the operating system has a wide range of around 16,777,216 different colors (256 cubed).
It is obvious that if the idea were for the process of the invention to have that range of colors, there would first of all have to be a certain number of cubic glass parts of each of the 16,777,216 different colors, which would represent a serious problem, since no glass manufacturer would be able to supply them nor would it be possible to store them at a reasonable cost.
However, in practice, it is not necessary to resort to so many colors to obtain an image with sufficient quality, bearing in mind the final use to be given to the product.
In fact, with a range of between 16 and 50 different colors, it is possible to obtain an image of good quality. And, if the purpose is limited to reproducing images in different tones of one single color (grays or browns, etc.), a range of 16 tones gives truly spectacular results with a quality that is more than sufficient for the use initially intended.
Therefore and for the purposes of simplifying the explanation and offering a better understanding thereof, we shall suppose that a total of 16 different colors are to be used, although we must emphasize that this is only for the sake of example and is not limiting under any circumstances, since the process is applicable to any number of colors, limited only by the need for the availability of the raw material and consequently multiplying, in the device described below, the number of storage tanks, supply pipes, etc.
Summarizing, the above is an explanation of the characteristics of the shape, size and color of the base material and the implementation of the invention shall be explained under the supposition that opaque glass parts of 16 different colors are used with a cubic shape and size of around 10 mm.